Memories of The Fallen
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: Three years after the tower, our sisters are still reminded on the aniversary of everything. Now, one sees an angel from the past, and hears what became of her fallen angel from his twin. Halucinations and Faceless enemies? or Memories of The Fallen...


Enjoy people. The first sequal of three to 'Angels'. Do read 'Angels' before you read this please. It will make so much more sence. Sure, you can read this first, but that will spoil a lot of 'Angels'. So pwease? Before you read further? Go read 'Angels' you haven't?

Now, if you have read 'Angels', a.) Thank you, and b.) Enjoy!!

* * *

The two fought like there was no tomorrow.

Which for one, there wouldn't be.

The smaller of the two beings, a young platinum haired man with icy blue eyes, was covered in a gory red. His skin, a wonderful ivory in color, was covered in dark bruises and cuts that poured blood. His blue coat and navy vest and pants were torn beyond repair.

He was loosing.

For him, tomorrow would not come, but dieing in hell meant he would not perish normally.

He would not die, but tomorrow would not come.

His opponent would see to that.

He had chosen to fight the King of Hell.

Loosing to Mundus meant an eternity of servitude.

This young man was about to learn that the hard way.

He struck at Mundus again, not even breaking skin and was thrown across the bloody lake they were fighting on. A booming laughter was heard and a spurt of blood was seen. The fight was over. He had been run through with his own blade. His life was no longer his own. Mundus had won, and to prove his point, he finished the job.

He drove his palm into the hit of the samurai-esque sword and drove it the rest of the way through the boy's chest.

A final breath, and the young man's freedom was gone.

His heart had finally stopped.

Ikira shot up our of her bed in a cold sweat. For the last three years she had been plagued with that dream nearly every night. She knew he was dead. He died in Hell at Mundus' hand. Complements of her merger with Rykira in Temen Ni Gru, she knew what loosing to Mundus entailed.

Servitude for eternity.

She dreaded the thought of what he was forced to do, and even more so what he was forced to become.

She stood from her bed, straightened the shirt she had slept in and made sure she looked descent. Ikira then walked around the foot of her bed where a trunk lied. Inside it was a pair of guns, one blue and one red, a set of clothing and a pair of boots never to be worn again. On top of it lied a choker, gothic in style and vampiristic in appearance. She would never look at this chest, nor would she touch it. Inside it laid memories that she would rather forget. So she walked right past it, and continued to the door. Ikira would always go down stairs for a while after this dream, as if trying to let an old scent wear off before she tried to go back to bed. She turned the corner and walked to the kitchen. Hunger gnawed at her to eat but she denied it and grabbed a can of Sprite from the fridge. After thumping the top twice she popped it open and drank from it, taking half the can down in one go. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head to the stair case…

"What has you up so late, Mary? You're normally dead to the world at this hour."

I glanced at the digital clock on the counter, it was 3:28 in the morning.

"Simple. I knew you'd be up and I couldn't sle-" She broke her sentence to yawn quietly. "-ep. So I came down to keep you company."

I chuckled lightly at my sister's antics. I was her senior by two years and it showed. She still had child like features, ones that gave the slight appearance of a pepity little brat at times, while mine own features had smoothed out in the extra two years. I watched her pull her blanket tighter around her and I sat my can of Sprite on the counter I had chosen to lean against. I walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I knew why she couldn't sleep. It was the same reason my dream was more vivid tonight that any other night of the year. It was exactly three years ago today that Arkham, our father, and Vergil, the man that stole my heart and gave me his own in it's place, stepped out of our lives. Our father by way of a bullet from her gun, and Vergil by choice to fall off the edge of the Blood Falls. I had killed Luken that day as well, and a day later I had put down my Zambak forever. I hid them on Vie de Marli, where hopefully I would never see them again. I had taken Luken's life with them, and that would rest on my shoulders for eternity. He had given me the very weapons that took his life…

I felt Mary bury her head in my chest. It hurt me to see her like this. In pain of any sort. I wanted to take that pain away, to let her be free of it, and of the memories of the cursed demon tower. I allowed my wings freedom and wrapped them around the two of us. I had stopped fighting and now worked as a web designer to those who could pay my prices; they were high, but I did good work so I earned the payment. Mary would occasionally go on a hunt with Dante, who had finally gotten his demon hunting business up and running. He was always in the whole and Mary always had to get him out of it. The said half-demon was currently on Mallet Island. Some blonde demon chick popped into his office and drug him off there.

Mary and myself would wait on his return and meet him at his office when he came home. We always did when he went off on a hunting trip like this. We'd buy him a strawberry sundae and a pizza with stuffed crust and extra toppings and meet him at the door. Mary had become very close to my little brother. I had become almost like a sister to him. Though it was painful for both of us to be around one another, we managed to put that behind us and become the best of friends, and even better siblings.

I felt a slight tug at my wings, it was Mary trying to pull away. I removed them from around her and placed them behind me and against my back as best I could with them being of such a large size in comparison to my body. Mary looked up at me, as I was a few inches taller, and offered up a slight smile. I returned it and ruffled her hair. It was half hearted but she could tell I was just trying to get her to smile. She did so and it managed to lighten my mood a tad bit. I grabbed my Sprite and downed the last half of it, then crushed the can between the palms of my hands. I tossed it into a box beside the trashcan.

"Come on, Mary. It's 4:00 and I know a few places that are open around now. The Arcade being one of them, so go get ready and we can go there for a while. Sound good?"

I glanced at her and I saw the glint in her eyes return. She and I had a habit of spending the day at the arcade and keeping the DDR machine tied up until we were both to tired to continue. People loved to watch us too. We were the best dancers in the region.

I saw her dart by me and up the stairs, she was headed to her room and I was about to follow when I saw something lying on the computer desk. It was on the keyboard… a place I_ never_ laid _anything_. I walked over to it and stopped once I realized what it was. I stood still in an awed shock and stayed there out of fear.

How had a pure white feather gotten on my keyboard? Much less one that reeked of an angel's scent…

It was then that I realized it was no normal angel's scent. It was too familiar to be that. It was the scent of a Fallen Angel. No. This scent was Luken's. This was _my_ Fallen Angel's scent. I took another step and reached for the feather to grasp it, only to have it fade away as my fingers touched it. I nearly choked on air when I realized it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I missed him dearly and I'd admit it. For such an image to play in my mind was cruel. For it to appear so real was torture to the soul. I could smell his scent lingering, and it just made the ache worse. I knew I had to get out of the room before I broke down, so I turned and walked away. Thought before I did I could have sworn I saw a winged shadow flit away outside the window…

Once I reached my room I sifted through my clothing and pulled out a pair of tights and a black Skel-animals tee with little skulls and bones on it in gray and a few in white, to the sides of these where red markings. The shoulder had a zipper on it for looks and it clung like a second skin. I also pulled out a short red plaid skort and a pair of black baseball socks. I tossed it all onto my bed and grabbed a brush. I followed my clothing to my bed and shed my own clothing. I pulled on the socks and then the tights. I slipped on the skort and then the shirt. I pulled my hair from it's ratty looking pony-tail and brushed out to lay around my shoulders. It had grown a bit so it was at the base of my back now instead of the middle. I walked over to my door and grabbed a pair of flats from the rack I kept there and slipped my feet in them. I walked out of my room and down stairs to see Mary down there wearing a red shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had a pair of sunglasses on for looks. We then walked out the door, she in the front so I could lock the door with the key I kept on a dog-tag chain around my neck and between my breasts for safe keepings. We had a tab at the arcade that I would pay at the end of the month, so we didn't have to worry about carrying cash with us when we went there.

We started walking down the road toward the arcade and we went past an old site that they had cleared out after the tower fell. Mary didn't know the place, but I did. I spent quite a bit of time there in the year before the tower. It was where Dante's old shop used to be. And right in front of it… is where Luken finally went home. Mary seemed to notice how I fazed out for a minute and tapped my shoulder. I snapped back and told her I was alright when she asked. We continued and arrived at the arcade just in time to see the steal gates open up from the inside. I grinned and we walked right in and tapped our favorite Russian on the shoulders. He nearly jumped out of his skin when we did this, and he shouted some curse in Russian. I laughed and he merely shook his head at our antics.

"What can I do for you ladies this morning? It is a bit early for DDR, so why don't you two come help me for a minute?"

I glanced at Mary and we both followed him into the back room. He normally had something simple for use to do until the first few gamers arrived. He handed us two towels each and told us to go wipe off the front of the machines. He only asked this of us once in a while so we gladly went about doing so.

After about thirty minutes a few boys walked in and I overheard a mp3 playing 'Something In Your Mouth' by Nickelback. I glanced at Mary and we both grinned. We mouthed the words to the song as we continued our work and tossed the four towels over the counter and into a bucket where we always placed them. She walked over to the DDR machine and started tracking down the song. I however walked up to the boy with the mp3 hooked onto his shirt collar. I pulled it off and hit the pause button. I then grabbed his hand and placed the small machine in it, closing his fist around it. I turned and walked over to the machine my sister was waiting at. We began our routine of playing till we couldn't feel our feet with that song. I think we wowed a few young men before we left around 2 p.m.

"Ikira? Let's run by Dante's. I have a feeling he may be home…"

I looked at my sister for a moment before shrugging my shoulders and walking in that direction. She followed happily and I saw that the door to his office was open and I heard a female voice coming from inside. I swear, if jealousy could turn someone's skin green, Mary would have been the color of a emerald. I grinned and walked in the door, without knocking, and Mary at my side. The crazed blonde chick that drug him off was propped against his desk. I looked her over and said nothing to her, going past her to Dante.

"So, you come home. Give no warning. Bring home a demon who I know nothing of and expect me not to start asking questions? Start talking Dante."

His expression stayed cold. There was something I wasn't seeing in this picture. Even the little mystery demoness was silent. I looked around and then at his desk. I stopped breathing in that moment and could not move. Mary didn't know what was wrong until she followed the path my eyes were frozen to. She didn't know much about them, but she knew the one on the gold chain was not Dante's, and she knew the other one belonged to his brother. She quickly put two and two together and figured out that Dante had confronted his brother again. But she knew that if he came home with the amulet, then not only did Vergil not die in hell, but he had been killed at Dante's hand. Her eyes traveled from the amulet to me and then to Dante. Her eyes spoke the question I could not bring myself to ask. _Was he dead?_ Dante merely motioned his head in the answer.

Yes.

I felt my blood run cold in that moment.

Vergil couldn't be dead. I no longer held the blood link with him since he served Mundus, but I simply refused to believe that he was dead.

I knew where he had gone now.

He had returned to hell for a brief while.

He had fought Mundus, and won.

The woman he had brought back was one of Mundus' creations.

He had fought Vergil, and beaten him.

I now had one question.

"What did he become?"

"Nelo Angelo. A Demon Knight not unlike our father, but one that was corrupted and controlled. He had his free will to some extent, but I don't know how far that went. As far as I know, I beat him. And from there Mundus probably did away with him for not killing me. He won't be coming back Ikira. He's gone home…"

I stood still for that moment and prayed that Dante was wrong. But I knew he was right.

"I'll believe you Dante. But tell me this. If Luken went home, why did I see his shadow, smell his scent, see his pure white feather lying on my keyboard and watch it fade away when I touched it?"

I watched Dante freeze up at that moment. Mary knew nothing of their relationship, both Dante and I wanted it that way, but she did know they were close friends. I watched Dante tremble slightly at the onslaught of memories the thought of him brought back. He looked up at me with eyes that reminded me of what he was before Luken's death. Then he grinned.

"Well. Perhaps the dead aren't so 'dead' after all. If Luken's presence, if nothing else, is still with us, who knows. Perhaps Vergil is too…"

It was now my turn to grin. I knew Luken was dead, so did Dante, but we didn't know if Vergil was. Perhaps it was just my memories of Luken that I saw earlier today, or I could have been hallucinating. But if the _memories of the fallen_ can bring them back for a moment, then maybe our memories of Vergil will bring him back to us…


End file.
